


Wishing Upon A Star

by bitrayx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff, Moonlight, Tartarus is mentioned, a bit of angst, ahaha, ahhh, i have no clue what i'm doing, im just winging it man, its mostly fluff tho so no need to worry, just like a little bit, percabeth, percabeth fluff, this is probably crappy so sorry about that, uhh just some annabeth admiring percy, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitrayx/pseuds/bitrayx
Summary: In which Annabeth and Percy bask under the moonlight together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Wishing Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is unedited so I apologize for any mistakes.

"You know that doesn't work, right Seaweed Brain?"

"I can try Wise Girl!"

Annabeth smiled fondly as she turned her head to face her boyfriend of 3 years.

Percy was currently squeezing his eyes shut, muttering a wish under his breath as a shooting star came and went.

She observed him for a few seconds, taking in his adoring features which were illuminated under the moonlight, making him seem ethereal. The many scars that he had gotten, on quests and in tartarus were evident in the light. No matter how much ambrosia and nectar they consumed, the scars wouldn't go, just fade overtime. And although she knew he was insecure about them, she found his scars kind of, well, kind of hot. They reminded her that her boyfriend willingly fell into tartarus with her, and survived like the absolute adorable badass he was. 

She turned her head again to face the night sky. She didn't believe in these types of things, like wishing upon a shooting star or that opening an umbrella indoors was bad luck, but just this once...

Annabeth closed her eyes and wished.

Percy nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Wise Girl, whatcha wish for?" He asked, his voice full of nothing but utter adoration for the beautiful blonde that sat next to him.

Annabeth slowly opened her gray eyes, only to be met with sea-green eyes that practically sparkled under the moonlight.

She huffed and gently shoved his shoulder back.

"What did _you_ wish for Seaweed Brain? More blue cookies? Maybe a blue cake?" She teased.

A faint blush grew on Percys cheek as he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Yeah.." He mumbled.

Annabeth laughed lightly, looking at her boyfriend as if he were the most important thing in the world, which to her, he was.

Percy huffed softly. "Well what did _you_ wish for?" He asked, mocking her playfully.

She raised an eyebrow at him, before turning her head back to the stars with a hum.

"To be together forever, even in Elysium."

Percy stayed quiet for a minute, which was odd as he usually didn't _stop_ talking unless he was fighting.

Annabeth looked over, only to be amused at the sight of a red-faced Percy, staring at her with wide eyes. He could have been mistaken for a tomato with black hair at this point.

She giggled.

"You ok babe?" Annabeth asked, caressing her boyfriends red cheek with her hand.

Percy mumbled something inaudible before whining dramatically and burying his face in her shirt.

"You can't just say something like that babe!" He whined.

Annabeth laughed, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

"But what if it's true?"

Percy whined again and Annabeth laughed again.

Later, the two would be awoken by the sound of the breakfast bell, but for now, the couple was content with falling asleep in each others arms, basking in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? It's kinda crappy but oh well.


End file.
